narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Enhanced Speed
|kanji=チャクラ強化速 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chakura Kyōkasoku |literal english=Chakra Enhanced Speed |viz manga=Chakra Speed |other names=SuperSpeed |related jutsu=Lightning Release Armour, Chakra Enhanced Strength |jutsu classification=Chakra Flow, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ryuun Baraquiel, Mitsuki (Kabuki), Kui Changban, Yūshirō Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36), Kino Aburame, Yusuke, Maiko, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Kasumi Uzumaki, Hiruzen Namikaze (DP), Sawaii Hitomi, Idate Morino (DP), Shiore (DP), Saemon Ōtsutsuki, Momo Nara, Sasuke Sarutobi (Sparks), Zan Ōtsutsuki, Eri, Genki, Minato Inuzuka, Mamoru Senju, Kentaro,Minato Uchiha, Atsushi Uchiha, Akira Uchiha, Yasushi Masa, Susumu Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Kamiko Uchiha, Nobuo, Norio Uzumaki, Hayate Dan, Yokai, Jin Wei, Omoi Uchiha, Zangetsu,Minato Hyuga, Shinobu Chinoike, Sakumo Uchiha, Maru, Tsugu Shinkei, Ogami Rai, Tsuna Senju, Katsu Katashi, Zed, Emiko Uchiha, Taruto Uchiha, Tenzen Iga, Isamu Nara, Nishiki Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Hisashi Hyūga, Hiro Sai, Itami Sarutobi, Suimaru Hōzuki, Nemu Uzumaki, Tentei Uzumaki, Ryūza, Mijin, Konjouki, Danzetsu, Kaminoshi, Hyoukyo, Rin Towa, Apollo Akimichi/Abilities and Powers, Karasu Youkai, Ikido, Duy Akimichi, Mikuru Rinku, Hideki Noh, Rukia Kaguya, Shinra Uchiha, Yumi Menma, Akagi Menma, Aoba Yuki, Shiro (Wolf), Kariya Shinsui, Ayame Inuzuka,Madoka Hyuga, Hikari Amaterasu, Touma Uchiha, Aizen Kuwabara, Obito Hatake, Kuroi Zetsu, Ichi Sosuke, Hajikata Uchiha, Nobunaga Hatake, Temari Uchiha, Kouwei Uchiha, Heisuke,Yōi Tenkou, Rei Kyōshu, Uzume Arashi, Kaya Yoru, Haru Hyūga, Kei Yotsuki, Hibiki Kichiro, Idiana Uma,Dorutan Ekazu/Adulthood,Takashi Kazami,Warujie,Suigetsu Ketsueki, Karura Yakushi, Hachiro Hina, Hayate Saitou ,Waru no Kita, Leon Sanyu, Akemi Uchiha,Hayato Shin, Kajin Maruku, Poji Keisatsu,Sayotsu Uzumaki,Kurokishi Shinto, Megami Tsurugachi, Uaio Kaguya, Ame Nari, Inari Yamanaka, Hikaru Arashi, Tora Minazuki, Razus Albverdich, Okimoto Senju, Tenmu Yue, Shingi, Miraku Minabi, Hiroshi Hōzuki, Ryōma, Isei Tetsuya, Yajū Henden,Yukimura, Sakushi Yajuu, Itachou Yajuu, Akansho Kenji Shihai-Gamen, Ganshi,Taichi Kanuchi, Amaya Uzumaki, Hikari Chōjin, Yukiteru, Rin Batsu, Aisaka Momochi, Nagisa Rinku, Heiwa Uchiha, Raiku Uchiha, Kaito Shion, Blank (Para), Higashi Ryū, Bobu Nomi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Nisashi Uzumaki, Birusu Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku, Tsuta, Musei Yokubō, Sakiko Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Moro, Shin, Mui (DP),Kentaro Sarutobi, Akio Shinoda, Song Bei(Shingetsu), Hanzo Inuzuka, Aoi Kenju, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Chakra Enhanced Speed is a lot like Chakra Enhanced Strength, however, the user instead focuses chakra into their legs and feet, using precise chakra control and releasing it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their speed. Poji created the concept of this technique to intimidate enemies and to freak them out. The speed is so intense that it looks like they simply disappear into thin air. Hayato Shin uses a weaker variation of this technique; the image of his body is only blurred upon the usage of this technique (as a result from such high speed movement). Because of this, it takes up less chakra than the original. Hikaru Arashi is able to use an advanced version of this technique where he is able to instantaneously move from point A to point B, leaving a streak of white akin to Minato's usage of the Flying Thunder God Technique. Using it in this manner, he is able to use far less chakra than his Space- Time Ninjutsu requires to instantly move from place to place. He often refers to it as his "Air Step". Raiku Uchiha can use it in an advance state whereby the speed is so fast, it can match Six of the Eight Gates. He can synchronize it with the Chakra Enhanced Strength to use the speed to increase the force and momentum of the strike to the point where he can crush a titanic behemoth with a single strike.